Unity
by ArSee
Summary: On a world scarred and battered by an endless war against the Darkness, only the few can stand and fight. Those who wield the Light, those called the guardians. Void is only one of many other guardians. And he is alone. Rated T for rather intense violence and some cussing.


**A/N:**

**Helloo! Sorry 'bout the length of this chapter, it's only meant to be a bit of an intro to the main character, and I've been playing Destiny itself for untold hours. Later chapters will probably be around twice as long. Or not. I can't tell the future. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**With hugs, ArSee.**

It was an old carcass, void of anything resembling flesh. The entire thing, a rusty and deteriorating grey metal. The Ghost scanned it anyway. A dead Exo could still hold Light. The information from the scan danced along its neural network, a process that took microseconds, and it gasped. "A fighter, before the guardians. And one that possesses the Light... amazing." The Ghost opened up, shedding a bright light around the darkened husks of a battle long ago fought, and with a flash, the dead Exo woke.

"Aaah!" my bright magenta eyes dart around. Where am I? What is going on? Why am I wearing life support equipment?

"Guardian?" a voice asks. It's curt and to-the-point-sounding, and accompanied by whirrs and what I can only describe as bits of fragmented noise.

I panic, just a little, when I see who - what - said it.

"Get up, guardian. This is Fallen territory. We are not safe." The little white machine dematerializes in front of me. An icon pops up on the HUD I didn't even know I had, and I get up. My mostly silver outer shell is hidden by close-fitting wire and plasteel armor. Well... 'armor' being the operative word, as there wasn't much of it.

The strange machine pipes up again. "Sorry for the rude awakening. You must have no end of questions. I am a Ghost. Well, your Ghost. I go where you go. You," it pauses to let the first bit sink in, "are a guardian. In short, your mission is to protect the last bit of Light left in the universe. That mission, at this moment, requires that you _run from the Fallen!"_

I don't need to be told twice. I get up and look around. There are ancient husks of what once were tanks and machines of war. A dusty, overgrown path leads to the left and right of me. Choose a direction, Void, do it quick. I go for the left. Always go left. I run, my nimble legs skipping over rocks and leaping craters as the long ago wartorn lands whiz by.

"There's an old military installation nearby," Ghost informs me. "Usually they carry reserve jumpships in order to get their troops around faster."

I jump over a large shell crater. "Why the talk about jumpships?"

"Because," Ghost says, "we need one to get to the City. Unless you prefer to stay here, that is. I advise against that, just in case you were thinking about it." I laugh. Something about the City tickles my memory. A wealth of information floods forth, memories of the Last City. Foggy and incoherent, but memories nonetheless. I shouldn't even know what the City is. I keep running.

"There," Ghost exclaims as deteriorating buildings come into view. "The Fallen surely have a presence here, and their snipers are well trained," he informs me. "If you want to keep your head, I suggest you lay low." I nod.

The buildings were hastily constructed, entrances made of corrugated metal and temp-structures everywhere. Ghost paints a waypoint on to my motion tracker. I keep an eye on it as I creep around. The building ahead seemed to be a hangar of sorts, with a jumpship dead in the center. It was crawling with Fallen.

"We need a plan," says Ghost

"We need a weapon," I respond. I cast about for anything with a trigger, a barrel, and ammo. My search is rewarded with a dinged-up old sniper rifle with a cracked scope and two clips of ammunition. I pick it up, testing both its balance and its scope. I note, with pleasant surprise, that the crack on the lens did little to skew the aim. Yes, this will do nicely.

Ghost is not so certain. "Will it even fire?"

"It better," I say, and I slide a clip in for emphasis.

The next step. I need a clear view of them and a little cover for myself. I see a rock cluster and decide it's better than nothing. I slide behind it soundlessly and take aim around the side. A Dreg is puzzling over the old Arcadia's engine. A muffled pop sounds from the rifle and the Dreg's head is now pasted all over the ship. The other Fallen fall into cover in a panic, but out of the remaining eight in the hangar, only five actually make it. The sniper I chose has a silencer on it. It makes the sound travel far less as another Dreg falls to it. The remaining four are smart though. They stay in cover. There's only one way to smoke them out. I feel for the knife tucked in my belt.

"I know what you are thinking of doing. It is one of two things: Necessary or suicidal." Ghost does not sound enthusiastic about my plan, or lack thereof. "Necessary if it works, suicidal if it doesn't."

I flex the metal tendons of my jaw into a smile. "Necessary, then." And with that, I run.

There isn't any finesse, no darting between cover, as I run. The remaining Fallen are so dumbstruck by my charge that their shots go wide anyway. I sprint into the hangar, knife drawn, and a Vandal pops out from cover. I barrel into it, my knife buried to the hilt in its neck, and I keep going. Another Dreg comes into view and I pull out my sniper. It fires a volley of plasma my way and I feel a burning in my arm but I keep going, burying the barrel in the Dreg's stomach and pulling the trigger. My motion tracker tells me someone is behind me and I turn. My knife is in its chest before it can blink. And then there were two. The other Vandal of the group is nowhere in sight. I am covered in Fallen blood from head to toe.

"That was rather brutal," Ghost comments.

I don't respond right away. When I do, my voice is a little shaky. "Did... I do all that?"

Ghost sounds perplexed. "You don't remember that? You literally cleared a hangar full of Fallen with only your knife and a beat-up old sniper rifle."

I look around. The fight lasted less than a minute. I look at my hands, which are covered in blood. Then I shake my head and file my questions under the 'doesn't matter right now' section of my cerebral matrix. "Will the ship fly?" I ask, all business once more.

Ghost materializes next to me and floats up to the old Arcadia. It starts to scan it and then dematerializes again. "I can get it to run," he says. "It actually doesn't need much work. All systems are almost one-hundred percent functional. I'm transmatting you aboard, one moment..."

A tingling sensation washes over me and I'm in the jumpship.

"Hey guardian?" Ghost starts. "What is your name?"

I smile. "Voidlit-42. But call me Void."

(HHH)

)HHK==-

(HHH)

**Well that went well. Don't know why yet, but I only seem to want to write around 12AM or later, so this little intro chapter has completely screwed my sleep schedule. The things I do to please people...**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Feel free to add me on XBL if you want, I'm ArSee0001 and I almost exclusively play Destiny. Maybe some Halo. A sprinkle of Forza. Anyway, enough gab! See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
